


Chapter 2: Deal Breaker

by BadgersQueen



Series: Firefly: Pleasurable Business [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Partnership, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith returns Badger's hat and invites him to meet with her. Both have a little more information on the other and decide to become business partners. When Meredith learns her crew is leaving earlier then expected, everyone is a little shocked by the outcome...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 2: Deal Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me (her made up friends/crew mates are also mine, I guess lol) 
> 
> Badger & all things Firefly related do not belong to me.

Badger had gotten the information he needed from an inside source who had access to a few of the ships via business trades and working with a few of the crews. This man sold farm stock to outer planets who live on farmlands. And his source had recently done business with the young woman he'd ran into yesterday. The businessman sat back in his chair, lounging back and staring up at the ceiling. Still trying to figure out why he had let her just walk out of here and why he'd let her take his hat in the process. Badger's cheeks became a blemishing pink as he thought about her. How wild and curly her red hair had been and how forward and assertive she'd been with her gun. Charging in here to save his life, a life of someone she'd never met before. He'd tried to sleep but she had just kept cropping up in his mind, something he very much welcomed but it had been driving him crazy. Now he sat, sighing and trying to figure what to do. She'd said she'd be in town today. He'd thought maybe she'd come back here to return his hat. But he'd waited over two hours and no sign of her. He decided to risk going out and finding her himself. He grabbed two of his men to come with him, instructing them to look out for a beautiful woman wearing his bowler hat. 

Badger knew Persephone like the back of his hand, so walking about town was a cake walk. It was just finding the beautiful redheaded icing to go with it that was giving him difficulty. He tried not to let his mind wander too much but before long he caught sight of someone sitting up on a stack of empty crates near a low rock wall that separate some of the market. Meredith had been sitting in the afternoon sun, fiddling with the black hat in her hands as she just watched people walking by. After a few minutes she saw a familiar face walking towards her and she stood up. She smiled and walked towards him, making Badger stop abruptly. When they were about five or so feet apart, she tossed him his hat. Badger reached out and caught it just by the brim of it. When he glanced between her and the hat, she'd taken off. He blinked, steadily confused. His eyebrows narrowed and he glanced down into the hat. There was a note tapped to the inside of it. His men came up to him to make sure everything was fine and Badger nodded things were okay and went back to his den so he could her note. Getting back, he barely registered sitting down in his own chair, reading over her hand writing. 

'Meet me tonight at the small tavern with the oil lamps'.

He knew where she was talking about. There was a small tavern that was usually deserted after dark just near the entrance into town. He continued to read over her hand writing, eyes scanning as though trying to imagine her leaning over a desk or a table and carefully writing out the letters. He moistened his lips and then put the note into the breast pocket of his coat. He then picked up his hat and smelled it, trying to see if she'd left a scent. There was definitely an aroma he'd never smelled before. Like shampoo or soap. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him all of a sudden but he was very curious about her regardless. And Meredith was so very curious about him as well. She'd returned to her ship and had ducked back into her room before anyone could really get a chance to grab her for a meal or conversation. She twiddled about, pacing and trying to figure out what to do. Heart racing. She'd found out about who Badger was and the idea of meeting a businessman was exciting. And she couldn't help but secretly admit that she found him rather cute. She was sure her friends would be up in arms if she just took off before dusk but that was another risk she was going to have to take. Maybe she'd leave before long so she wouldn't get caught sneaking out.

 

Around sun-down, both Meredith and Badger left their respective places of business. Meredith had to be a bit more careful and try to get past Pete and Carl, who were playing chess in the main part of the ship and drinking beers. She wrapped her coat about herself as it was rather chilly out now that the sun was going down and headed towards town. She hoped she would be on time or maybe early just in case. When she reached the tavern, there were men standing outside with guns. As she approached, they just nodded to her in a passing glance and she went in. Badger had arrived early, only by fifteen minutes. He was sitting at a back table, it was sectioned off from the rest and there were candles on table. Meredith walked over and took off her coat as Badger stood from his chair, removing his hat and giving her a warm smile. They had the place to themselves, she noticed as she walked over to the table. 

"And look, you didn't need to sneak through the back this time", Badger teased her playfully.

Meredith softly chuckled, "I'd hoped I wouldn't have to save you a second time just to able to talk to you", she teased back.

Badger smirked. She was feisty and teasing. He was enjoying this. He placed his hat back on his head and pulled out a chair for her to sit. Meredith flushed a bit. A businessman and gentlemen. She thanked him and he took her coat, placing it on the back of her chair for her as she sat down. Meredith noticed their was a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of Strawberry wine sitting on the table, two glasses with it. Badger walked to his seat but didn't sit, he picked up the bottle and poured her a glass, just a little and pushed it towards her. He also gently pushed the plate of strawberries to her as well, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm very honored", Meredith smiled, "Thank you".

"I hope you don't mind, I did some background research on you", Badger apologized, "Call it curiosity. I've never met a businesswoman before". He sat down opposite her and placed his hands on the table in front of him.

The redhead picked up her wine and smelled it before taking a small sip from her glass and then setting it back down, smiling at him. "That makes two of us then", Meredith nodded, "Had to find out about who I had just rescued. And not really a businesswoman. More like a tradesmen with a female body", she laughed, "But you already knew that".

Badger titled his head to the side, "You specialize in trading weapons and goods for food and medicine to bring to children and their families. You've been abroad the last several years and have been traveling with a band of various talented people". 

"Go on", Meredith smiled softly, sipping at her wine again.

Badger played with his glass between his fingers, pouring himself a little wine, glancing at her and seeing her watching him. He laughed softly, "You're a hard woman to settle down from various reports. The crew of the Serenity couldn't even buy you off and you've never considered other things on top of it", he softly spoke, murmuring this last part.

"Men aren't part of my priority", She winked at him.

"Ever considered it? Hypothetically speaking of course", Badger wanted to know.

Meredith set down her glass and leaned back in her seat, hands in her lap, "You deal in smuggling and trading and other business endeavors. The fresh fruit you're able to eat and horde, showing you have connections", she pointed to the plate in front of her, "I haven't had a fresh strawberry since I was ten", she picked one up, examining it, eyes on the fruit and then the man sitting in front of her.

Badger could feel his lips become moist as he watched her look at him and then take a bite out of the strawberry. Eating it with delight at having something fresh to eat for once. But the way the strawberry coded her lips and the chocolate just lightly brushed her mouth as she chewed, he felt envious of the fruit. His heart thudded gently and he tried not to watch but he couldn't help it nor bring himself to look away. Meredith grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped her mouth after finishing the strawberry and Badger tried to pretend he hadn't been enjoying the way she'd eaten it. She picked up her wine again and sipped some more, just to wash the strawberry down.

"Your note said you wanted to talk to me", He continued.

"My friends and I are here on leave and are going to be gone the day after tomorrow", Meredith stated, "And after much thought on the subject, I wanted to know if you were interested in becoming business partners with me", she paused, tilting her head a little, "I've got a ship, you need something brought to you or something dropped off elsewhere", she shrugged, "A few of my friends are smugglers. They'll do it if you ask".

Badger sipped his wine, smiling against the rim, he stared down at the liquid and then back at her, "Love, I don't want you to get too over your head".

She raised an eyebrow, "My parents lived in the slums of a town on a farming planet. We grew up poor so I had no education and they were always in between jobs. I learned to read all by myself. About medicine and children and what ages they needed the medicine, you name it. I left on my own when I was a teenager and started being who I was because I couldn't stand to be defenseless. I learned to be a good shot too, buying my own gun. I traded coins I earned for food and I gave food and my money to children. I've been on six or so different class ships, trading and learning how to deal with various customers. Never staying in one place too long", Meredith just leaned on her elbows as she placed her arms on the table, "I've already got several friends who treat me like I'm a delicate pane of glass in some old church", she paused and leaned against the table, looking him dead in the eye, "You don't strike me as the type of person who would do that. I was way over my head then and I know what I'm doing now".

He sat there, stunned. Utterly stunned. But very impressed at the same time. His cheeks burned a bright pink as her eyes looked at him. Gray orbs that were soft and bright and very dead serious. He felt his chest tighten as he stared back into her eyes. His heart racing again. She was very firm and yet very calm. Very professional. And he was rather turned on by this. Badger wasn't sure how to respond to this. He didn't mean to think of her as weak. No. She was more then capable. He kicked himself for even wording it like that. She'd taken it the wrong way. He sipped the rest of his wine and then glanced back at her.

"I didn't mean to phrase it that way", He apologized, "You don't need to prove anything to me", he gave her a smile, "I'd be delighted to be your business partner. Please accept my apologies of my earlier statement. Just my job can get rather complicated, as you saw yesterday".

Meredith nodded, smiling, "Well good thing you have me then", she laughed softly again, brushing her hair behind her ears. 

Badger chuckled. He noticed her hand on the table and reached across and took her hand, delicately holding it in his. She'd been about to take a sip of her wine and noticed him holding her hand. Her cheeks flushed a bit but she didn't pull away. Normally she wasn't good about sharing physical contact with anyone but allowed him to hold her hand. He noticed she didn't pull away from him or ask him not to do so, which he found it intriguing. She just smiled and laced her fingers with his. His face flushed again and he gazed at her, watching as she casually took another sip of her wine, not intending to let go of his hand.

"So I of course expect to see you tomorrow?" He asked, breaking the silence after several minutes.

"Bright and early, we can talk more. I have few things I can show you. My routes and business stops", She nodded.

"I look forward to it", Badger smiled, "And might I add, if that's alright with you, you're a very lovely woman". 

"Flattered", Meredith smiled back, taking his hand and brushing his knuckles with a kiss, "And you're not so bad on the eyes either. Very handsome".

Both reluctantly let go of their hands and she finished her wine. Standing and up and pushing her chair back. Badger stood with her and watched as she put her coat back on. He hated their first meeting had to be so short regardless but he was sure he'd be seeing more of her, hopefully. Meredith held out her hand to him and he shook, before letting go, he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her fingers. Her cheeks flushed under the lighting of the lamps perched about the tavern. 

"Promise me you won't steal my hat again, it's mine", Badger teased her, walking her to the door.

"Can't keep promises I can't make", Meredith teased back, reaching out and tugging on his tie playfully, "It was very nice to speak with you Badger, I'll see you in the morning".

"Likewise, Meredith", He added, his heart thumping once again as she poke his name.

He watched her go, leaning against the door frame. He hated to watch her go but he knew she had other duties and responsibilities to attend to. They'd have more of a chance to talk later. In the morning, as was planned. He put his hand to his mouth, his skin was still warm from her kiss. 

 

Meredith got back to her ship, heart thudding against her own chest. She hadn't meant to cut their meeting so short but she had been afraid she'd have lost her nerve. She gone for business purposes but hadn't expected the wine or the snack. Hadn't expected such a charming man to make her feel like she was special. Her cheeks were blazing red as she walked towards her room and then noticed Susan coming towards her. 

"There you are!" Susan remarked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Go?" Meredith asked, frowning in confusion. 

"Yes. Ranger's been looking all over for you. We've got a job over in Hampton", Susan told her.

Meredith laughed a bit, "We...we can't go-"

"Mere, I'm really sorry. But business is business", Susan gave her a saddened look before running off to take care of a few duties.

Meredith felt anger and frustration pounding in her head as she took off her coat, flung it into her room and went straight down to Ranger's room and threw open the door. It startled him but then he looked at her sheepishly and a bit smugly.

"I've had dreams that started like this once", He told her.

"Why are we going?! I thought you said-" Meredith started to yell.

"I got a call over the radio. A friend of mine needs help moving something and he's in a bit of pickle. And they don't have anyone else close by", Ranger held out his arms, "We come back in another month or two-"

Meredith grabbed him by his shirt and then angrily shoved him, "I'm not going anywhere! I have finally found someone who I can do business with-"

"Whoever it is, is going to have to wait. Besides, isn't that your biggest rule? Never stay in one place?" He asked, wondering had gotten into her.

Meredith pressed her lips together firmly and then stalked away from him, leaving the room. Her curls flying behind her as she went to her room and gathered everything, shoving everything into a bag. Ranger went after her asking her what was wrong and saying they were taking off in twenty minutes. "You can take off without me!" She'd yelled at him, shoving him aside. "What's gotten into you?! Where are you going?!" He'd called after her. But she didn't reply. A few stunned faces were confused as to what the shouting was about. But nobody tried to run after her to call her back nor try to stop her. Once her mind was made up, it was made up. They knew that. 

 

Badger had returned to his den shortly after his meeting with Meredith. He'd thought about going to bed early, feeling knackered from that entire day and needing his brain to wrap around what had transpired between them. He'd been asleep for a good thirty or so minutes before he heard a loud knocking at his door. He thought he'd just been hearing things but it came again. His minions had gone home for the day so there was nobody to answer the door. Badger hadn't even gotten undressed from earlier and just shuffled out to the main room and to the front door. He was still rather tired and just rubbed his eyes, waking up some as he opened the door. He'd been expecting anything but not expecting Meredith to be on his door step. She was carrying a bag and looked tired and frustrated. 

"Mind?" She asked him quietly.

"No. Of course not", Badger shook his head, letting her in.

She smiled and walked in, going over and setting her bag down by his desk. He shut the door and locked it, as he'd forgotten to do so earlier. He walked over and saw her slump into his office chair. He stood there, watching her. 

"Everything alright?" Badger asked, seeing her face.

"I'm not leaving", Meredith murmured, looking from her hands to him, "My friends had to leave, had a job elsewhere. And I didn't want to go with them". She took a breath, "I hate to intrude on you like this, but do you mind if I stay with you?"

Her friends were leaving and she didn't want to go with them, instead deciding to come here to him? He wasn't sure if it was lack of sleep or what but hoped he wasn't dreaming. Badger tried to make sense of it and shook his head, "You're very welcome to stay of course. You'll be safe here, I promise", he added.

He gestured for her to grab her bag and follow him to the back. He took her to his room and showed her where the bathroom was, even though there were some teasing comments that she already knew where that room was located. Meredith thanked him for allowing her to stay. Badger smiled at her. 

"Take my room for the night. I don't mind", He nodded to her. 

Before she could argue he left her to get ready for bed. He guarded the door until he saw the light turn off. He smiled to himself and went to the main room and laid down on the couch he had off to the side. He didn't care where he slept. He was just glad she was safe.


End file.
